


IL DURO PREZZO DELL'ARTE

by Vampiredrug



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiredrug/pseuds/Vampiredrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Collins è docente di pittura alla Boston Arts Academy, Jensen lavora in una caffetteria ma coltiva un grande amore per l'arte, quando le loro strade si incroceranno la loro vita non sarà più la stessa...<br/>La storia è un misto fra AU RPF e AU Supernatural, ho miscelato nomi e storie personali dei vari personaggi, soprattutto Jensen e Castiel, che sono un mix con i loro alter ego Dean e Misha... so che all'inizio può sembrare complicato, ma volevo più libertà per delineare il carattere dei protagonisti!</p>
            </blockquote>





	IL DURO PREZZO DELL'ARTE

  
   
Castiel era dannatamente, irrimediabilmente in ritardo, e come molto spesso accadeva negli ultimi tempi correva fendendo la folla di studenti e lavoratori sul marciapiede, facendo svolazzare qua e là l’immancabile trench, suo segno distintivo tra i docenti dell’istituto.

Non era in ritardo per le lezioni, no, era in ritardo per vedere _lui_.  
   
Non sapeva esattamente a che ora finisse il suo turno e non voleva assolutamente rischiare di perdere quello che da due mesi a quella parte era divenuto il suo privatissimo rito del buongiorno.  
Rito che comprendeva entrare trafelato da Starbucks, disporsi ordinatamente in fila davanti ad _una certa_ cassa, ed aspettare finché non avesse incontrato due occhi verdi sorridenti che gli chiedevano “il solito?”.  
   
Tutto era cominciato per caso, durante una di quelle mattine dal tempo incerto che ti portano, in un malsano moto di fiducia nella tua buona sorte, a uscire senza ombrello. Naturalmente dopo dieci minuti l’acqua aveva cominciato a scendere a secchiate e Castiel, ormai fradicio, si era infilato nella caffetteria stracolma di gente nelle sue stesse condizioni senza nemmeno prestare attenzione a dove stesse andando.  
Una volta dentro, aveva pensato che tanto valeva prendere un caffè per riscaldarsi e aspettare che spiovesse, così si era avviato verso il bancone, mentre valutava ad occhi bassi i danni della pioggia sul completo scuro che indossava in occasione della riunione che avrebbe avuto luogo quel pomeriggio e soprattutto sulla cartella portadocumenti che non era certo waterproof.  
   
\- Buongiorno… cosa posso darti? - lo riscosse una voce profonda e calda che gli resettò il cervello e gli spedì un brivido giù per la schiena.  
   
Nemmeno si era accorto di essere arrivato in cima alla fila! Alzò lo sguardo, stupefatto, fino ad incontrare quello del proprietario della splendida voce.  
   
 _‘Il tuo numero di telefono, santo cielo!’_ pensò Castiel, sgranando gli occhi.

Si trovava di fronte ad uno dei ragazzi più spudoratamente belli che avesse mai visto: tanto era virile e sexy la sua voce, tanto delicato e raffinato il suo viso.  
Pelle leggermente abbronzata spruzzata di lentiggini, naso perfetto e due occhi incredibili di un verde che Castiel non riusciva nemmeno a _classificare_ , e lui insegnava _pittura_ , porca miseria!  
   
Colto completamente alla sprovvista, si ritrovò a biascicare “un latte macchiato con cannella” senza nemmeno rendersene conto, sperando di non essere arrossito.  
Lo splendore (Jensen, gridava al mondo la targhetta sulla sua t-shirt) si voltò per completare l’ordine e Castiel potè osservarne stranito e compiaciuto il lato B, che se la giocava alla pari con il lato A: alto, spalle larghe e sedere da urlo.  
   
Non riusciva a capacitarsi dell’effetto sconvolgente che quel ragazzo gli aveva fatto dal momento in cui aveva aperto bocca, soprattutto perché lui non era gay…  
In genere gli piacevano le donne, ma gli era capitato anche, un paio di volte, di trovare attraenti dei ragazzi. La cosa non lo aveva minimamente impensierito, aveva semplicemente imputato il tutto alla sua eterna ricerca e ammirazione della bellezza, in tutte le sue forme.  
Forse a causa della sua innata tendenza ad osservare minuziosamente tutto ciò che aveva di fronte, deformazione professionale ma anche attitudine caratteriale, Castiel riusciva spesso a cogliere l’armonia anche dove in apparenza non c’era, uno spiraglio di perfezione mimetizzata nel caos e per questo ancora più preziosa.  
Un profilo elegante, delle mani aggraziate, sia che appartenessero ad un uomo o ad una donna, riuscivano ad affascinarlo allo stesso modo in cui lo facevano la simmetria delle venature di una foglia o una goccia di rugiada in bilico su un filo d’erba.

L’incanto della perfezione era democratico, e di conseguenza aveva deciso di esserlo anche Castiel.  
   
Pertanto non si stupì di aver provato attrazione per quel ragazzo, si stupì invece (e parecchio) di non riuscire a levarselo più dalla mente.  
Passò infatti l’intera giornata a pensare ossessivamente a lui, alla sua voce, alla linea delicata del collo, lasciato esposto dai capelli tagliati corti, alle grandi mani che gli avevano porto il caffè. Tutto questo durante le lezioni del mattino, durante la famosa riunione col corpo insegnante e anche la sera, a casa.

Se avesse creduto a quelle scemenze tipo il colpo di fulmine o l’amore a prima vista si sarebbe preoccupato, invece con sano pragmatismo maschile decise di guardare un film in tv, stravaccato comodamente in tuta sul divano.  
Il film era di una noia mortale, e in breve tempo si ritrovò a vagare con le mani dalle parti dei suoi boxer e con la mente dalle parti di Starbucks … dopo l’orario di chiusura, con lui e lo splendore che chiacchieravano sorridenti nel locale ormai deserto… poi Jensen, senza alcun motivo plausibile (siano benedette le fantasie senza trama!) iniziava a sbottonargli i pantaloni, e quelle labbra pazzesche gli dicevano e gli facevano di quelle cose che… nel giro di cinque minuti, Castiel si ritrovò ad inarcare la schiena sotto le proprie carezze, venendo violentemente mentre invocava il nome di Jensen.  
Ansante, appagato, stupefatto, sentì le proprie labbra piegarsi in un sorriso irreprimibile.  
   
Ok, il dado era tratto: si era preso una sbandata _mostruosa_.  
   
Il mattino seguente si svegliò in leggero anticipo, scattando come una molla al primo trillo della sveglia, _‘così, per fare le cose con calma una volta tanto’_ , si disse per giustificare un comportamento tanto alieno alla sua personalità.  
Chiaramente la suddetta _calma_ comprendeva il lanciarsi sotto la doccia talmente in fretta da allagare totalmente il bagno, saltellare ossessivamente davanti all’armadio ancora grondante acqua incapace di scegliere una camicia e catapultarsi fuori dalla porta semivestito per poi dirigersi a passo di carica verso la caffetteria.  
Si fermò anche a comprare un quotidiano, per completare l’immagine di elegante noncuranza che aveva messo a punto la sera precedente e anche per avere qualcosa dietro cui ripararsi mentre attendeva in fila il proprio turno, così da poter occhieggiare comodamente lo splendore. Il suo piano funzionò fino a che non colse il proprio riflesso in una vetrina: sguardo spiritato, impermeabile e giornale aperto a doppia pagina… sembrava il maniaco dei giardinetti!  
Appallottolò il Boston Globe e lo gettò in un cestino appena fuori Starbucks, quindi superò la soglia col cuore in gola.


End file.
